I'm Glad There Is You
by bmak08
Summary: Luke is upset and Reid is there for him as always...


**A/N:** This is a little fluffy and schmoopy fic that I hope will lift your spirits a little seeing as though it's been a year since that thing that happened didn't actually happen! This is TOTALLY unbetaed so all mistakes are mine! This fic is dedicated to ALL of you wonderful people who, a year on, are still dedicated to keeping LuRe alive. If it wasn't for all of you readers and writers, fanvid makers and graphic makers, betas...where the hell would we all be? Lots of love to all of you and I hope you enjoy some of this silliness that I wrote!

* * *

><p>Reid was hungry, really, really hungry. He felt like an idiot for not keeping a couple of bars of chocolate or other food in the car, this was something he needed to do make sure he did to avoid hunger of this magnitude. He cut the engine, after parking in front of the house, and leapt out of the car almost running to the door to open it. Unlocking the door, he walked inside and dropped his bag and jacket unceremoniously on the floor, "I'm hungry," he declared.<p>

Luke glanced up from the couch where he'd been reading a book and let his lips quirk into a small smile, "Why honey, I missed you, too."

Reid rolled his eyes and shut the door, "I haven't eaten since nine this morning, I've been living on coffee the whole day and the nurses were being especially incompetent today. Chris was being even more of an overbearing idiot too. Does he honestly think that just because he's only just got back to full-time work I'm going to cut him some slack? He's had enough time off." He said as he moved towards the couch and sat down, or more like, slumped down as Luke moved his legs away and up to chest, wrapping his arms around them.

Reid dropped his head to the back of the couch, closing his eyes for a moment, sighing, and relishing the silence. It was a little too quiet though and Reid seriously felt as if he was being watched, and he was right. He cracked open an eye to see Luke staring at him, the expression on his face unreadable. Reid frowned, opening his other eye turning his head fully to look at him, "What's wrong?"

Luke didn't answer, he seemed to be in a daze his eyes roaming all over Reid, taking in every inch of him, memorising him, as if he was about to disappear at any moment.

"Luke?" Reid snapped his fingers in front of his face and he flinched, brought out from his trance.

"I'm sorry," he shook his head and cleared his throat, eyes downcast. "I'll get you your dinner," he said quietly shooting him a small uneasy smile. He got to his feet and straightened his clothes, placing his book on the table and was about to head to the kitchen when he felt a hand on his arm. Turning back around, he saw Reid gazing at him with concern, "Sit down."

Luke twisted his arm out of Reid's grip and shook his head, "Reid, you're hungry. Let me get you your dinner." Reid watched Luke walk to the kitchen, shoulders slumped and he could see the tension coiled up inside his body. The worry in his heart for him not abating, he followed him into the kitchen a few moments later observing him silently as he switched on the stove and warmed up some pasta that he'd most probably made earlier. Reid heard Luke take a deep breath, as if he trying to stop himself from totally breaking down, stifling a sound that wanted to come out of his mouth, and without a thought Reid padded over, switching off the stove and turned a shocked Luke around to face him.

"What's going on, Luke?"

Luke took a breath and squeezed his eyes shut, chuckling to himself before looking at him, "Nothing's wrong. I'm just a little tired that's all."

Reid shook his head, he knew when Luke was lying, it was always clear in his deep brown eyes, "Don't lie to me, it's something else? Is it because I didn't call all day or something? Because weirdly you didn't call me either when you normally do."

"It's nothing like that, I promise."

"Then what? Why do you look like you're on the verge of tears? Is it something else I did then? 'Cause you know I'm not perceptive with these things, did I say something inappropriate to your mother or second cousin twice removed?"

Luke laughed, the tears that were threatening to fall, spilling down his cheeks. He lifted his hands and held Reid's face between them, looking at him reverently, "You're perfect, Reid. You're absolutely perfect and you've done nothing wrong, nothing at all."

Reid's brows furrowed deeper as Luke leaned in for a gentle kiss and then wrapped his arms tightly around Reid's waist, burying his head into his neck. He could feel the wetness from his tears against his skin and his heart thundered with worry, panic clawing at his chest.

"Seriously, Luke," he warned, his voice trembling slightly with fear. "You have got to tell me what's wrong because you're freaking me out here."

Luke shuddered against him, a soft sob slipping past his lips, "I can't lose you, Reid. I can't ever lose you, I can't," he murmured wetly.

Reid pulled back, still holding Luke close and tilted his head up with his fingers so as to see him, "You're not ever going to lose me. Who said you would?"

He dropped his eyes and took a breath, "I nearly did and it almost killed me," he whispered.

"What? I don't understand," Reid was still confused as to why Luke was behaving this way.

"You remember this time last year?"

"No, I-" and then it suddenly hit him. Why today's date had felt significant and important but he couldn't place why, there was just this feeling in the pit of his stomach he couldn't explain the whole day. Luke's words about 'losing him' only brought back flashes of memory from that day where he was hanging between life and death.

Where, only because of Luke's insistence, they'd fought to keep him alive, no, it was _Luke_who fought to keep him alive despite what everyone had said. It was Luke who saved him, took care of him, fed him, bathed him when he was too weak to do anything on his own. He was the one who took him for physical therapy as well as helping him do the exercises at home for months on end just so he could stand up and walk around, just so he could be standing there today and be holding Luke in his arms.

"Jesus, Luke," Reid sighed, leaning forward and pressing his forehead to his and then pressed a soft kiss there. "I'm okay, I'm fine." He brushed away Luke's tears with the pad of thumb before taking his hand and taking him towards the front room.

"But Reid, you're hungry," Luke said, as he resisted him. But Reid didn't listen and Luke followed reluctantly. He pulled him down on the couch next to him, putting one leg under himself and turned to face him, taking one of his hands in his and threaded their fingers together. Luke was looking down to his lap unable to meet his eyes and finally looked up when Reid used his fingers to tilt his head back up, wiping away any other evidence of tears.

"You done with the leaking now, Snyder?" asked Reid, with a smirk.

Luke smiled softly and swatted away Reid's hand, wiping his own face with the back of his hand, "I'm sorry for freaking you out. I guess I got carried away." Reid then lifted a hand and carded his fingers gently through Luke's blonde locks, "There's nothing to apologise for. I just want to know what brought all this on."

Luke sighed, biting his lip and took a deep breath before he spoke, his finger fidgeting between Reid's, "Can I be honest?" he said, glancing up at him. "I have no idea whatsoever."

"As expected," Reid retorted earning him a scowl from Luke, but he nodded for Luke to continue.

Luke rolled his eyes and shuffled closer, leaning his head on his hand, elbow resting on the back of the couch, "I mean, I knew that this day was going to come and I thought that if I ignore it and not think about what happened I would be okay. I think that's maybe why I didn't call you today, I didn't want to be reminded, you know? And then you walked through the door just before and I thought to myself , last year...this time last year, you were lying in a hospital bed and I didn't know...I didn't know whether I'd ever see you look at me the way you do with those gorgeous blue eyes of yours, whether I would hear your voice ever again, whether you'd argue with me again and then I remembered that, that day I didn't even get to tell you that I loved you too and all those memories just came flooding back. Then today you walked through that door and it was nothing like last year and I just...I got overwhelmed by it all."

Reid stared at him for a long moment, letting his words sink in, "Why do you still think you're going to lose me, then?"

Luke laughed wryly, "I don't know, Reid. I feel like whatever good happens in my life doesn't last for long and you...you are the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me and I'm just waiting on the day that you're not going to be here, with me and I-"

"Okay," Reid interrupted. "Let's get one thing clear, I am not going anywhere, you hear me?"

Luke licked his lips and shook his head, "But, Reid-"

"Shhh," Reid hushed him and grabbed his attention with a glare."No, just answer a few questions for me, okay?" Luke nodded in response.

"Where am I right now?" he asked.

Luke frowned, not understanding the purpose of the question, "You're here?"

"Right, and where are you right now?"

"I'm here, too."

"And where are we right now?"

"We're here...together."

Reid smiled and cupped Luke's cheek, gazing at him lovingly, "That's it, that is all you and I need to know. We are here, together, right now...and I love you. That's all that matters, do you understand?"

Luke sniffled and nodded, willing himself not to cry so instead he gently slapped the side of Reid's head with his hand and Reid feigned pain, a grimace on his face, "You're such a sap, you know _that _right?" said Luke.

Reid chuckled and moved close enough that so that their faces were inches apart, "The things you've done to me, Mr. Snyder. Just being you seems to do it...I am what I am because of you," he said seriously and Luke knew exactly what those words meant but he was pretty sure he could say the same thing however those words weren't needed right then. Luke smiled widely, but wetly, his eyes travelling over Reid's face, "I love you."

Reid grinned before narrowing his eyes, "Me, too...I think..."

Luke laughed, forehead resting on Reid's, "You're an asshole." And before Reid could say anything back Luke captured his lips between his own in a deep but passionate kiss. Reid pulled Luke closer, his hand moving from his hair down to the nape of his neck, tilting his head so that he could lick into his mouth, tongues and lips melding together as one. Luke was almost in Reid's lap, one leg thrown over his, as the kissing increased in intensity, soft moans pushing past his lips when Reid's hand dipped down to the small of his back, fingers finding bare skin under the t-shirt. But needing to breathe, they broke the kiss, even though neither men wanted to. Luke pouted sadly and Reid kissed him quickly once more, grinning and let his thumb rub over his kiss swollen lip, "Can I make a suggestion?"

"What?" he breathed.

"I think this day should mean something else to us."

"Okay?" Luke furrowed his brows suspiciously. "What do you mean?"

Reid gazed at him for a long moment, his eyes drinking in every part of the man he loved.

"Marry me."

Luke stared at him for a few seconds and then snorted out loud, rather unattractively, "What?"

"I said marry me."

Luke laughed hysterically and dropped down next to him, folding both legs under himself, "Whatever, Reid. You're so funny."

Reid was taken aback at Luke's reaction, his face falling, "What the hell? I ask you this and you think I'm joking?"

"Well, yeah!"

"I'm not joking."

Luke narrowed his eyes pursed his lips, "You're serious?"

"Deadly."

Luke wrinkled his nose, "Shut up, don't use the 'd' word. And stop trying to make me feel better."

Reid scoffed, "You think I'm trying to make you feel better? Jesus Christ, I asked whether you would marry me and you take that as joke, what's a man to do?"

"You're stupid."

"No, I'm a genius who wants to marry you."

"You're actually serious?" he asked, staring to believe Reid's words.

"Of course, I am. I was planning on asking you at Christmas 'cause I know how much you like that whole atmosphere and it would be all romantic and stuff but to be honest I wasn't that big a fan of proposing to you in front of your family. They're all weird."

"What about me, then?"

"You're kind of weird but a good weird, hence the proposal."

Luke stopped himself from shouting with happiness and schooled his features into something more indifferent, "You want to marry me?"

"Yes."

"What happened to the rose petals and the romantic dinner, the ring in a cake or you down on one knee?" asked Luke with an eyebrow quirked.

"I can do all of that for you if you want."

Luke chuckled, knowing his answer already, he'd known it since he'd met him, since the first time they'd kissed, since the first time he'd told him he loved him. He'd known all along deep down in his heart that this is what he'd always wanted with this arrogant, snarky but loving and caring man who never failed to take his breath away.

Resting his hand on Reid's heart he looked up at him and smiled, "Yes."

Reid rolled his eyes, "Okay fine, it'll take me a little time to sort everything out but I'll make the proposal is perfect-"

Luke closed the distance and pressed a hard kiss to Reid's mouth, pulling back only half an inch before grinning widely, "I said yes, Reid. Yes, I will marry you, you asshole."

Reid's face broke out into a huge smile and he leaned forward and kissed him hungrily, wrapping his arms around him tightly, hand on the back of his neck dragging him even closer, never wanting to let go. Luke laughed against his lips as they toppled to the floor, their passionate kiss going a little too far and Reid landed on top of Luke with a grunt. He looked down at him and laughed, brushing back his hair back from his forehead, "You okay?"

"I'm perfect," winked Luke, smiling that dimpled smile before leaning up to kiss him softly but lingeringly.

Reid made a small noise in the back of his throat as Luke arched up into him, biting his lip to stifle a moan as their hardening erections came into contact.

"Errr, Luke?"

Luke threaded his fingers through Reid's curls and brought him down for a hot, wet kiss, rocking up against him again, "Mhhm?"

"As much as I _really_want to have sex with you right now...I am starving."

Luke dropped his head back to the floor, laughing, and held Reid's confused face between his hands, "Oh my god, I love you so much, you dick."

"I can forgo the food for the sex, if you want?" Reid said wincing, his own suggestion sounding odd to him.

Luke shook his head though and got to his feet, pulling Reid up with him, "I don't want you to forgo anything because, you," he prodded a finger against Reid's chest, "are going to need all the sustenance you can get." He leaned up to his ear, lips brushing the shell of it, "Tonight, you're all mine and I'm gonna make sure you'll feel it for weeks to come," he whispered hotly.

Luke dropped back and smiled smugly and watched Reid try and pull himself together after hearing his words. He kissed him chastely, letting his fingers drag down his chest and then sauntered into the kitchen knowing that Reid was watching him as he did. He swore he heard Reid growl a "Fuck," from behind him and he chuckled to himself but before he knew it Reid had wrapped his arms around him from behind, kissing at his neck, almost making him stumble.

"Can't we go now?" he murmured against his neck.

"Nope, food first and then dessert later," said Luke, extricating himself from Reid's arms, turning around. "You'd better get used to listening to me, I'm going to be your bossy husband after all."

Reid's face fell and he rolled his eyes, sighing, "Oh shit, I just made the biggest mistake of my life, didn't I?"

Luke slapped his cheek lightly and laughed, "I think so too, Dr. Oliver. I think so too."


End file.
